


En pleine nuit

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipper, Bottoming from the Top, Demonic Possession, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Bill Cipher, Hurt No Comfort, Incest thanks to the demonic possession, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Content, Tears, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Viagra, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill utilise le corps de Dipper pour aller voir Ford pendant la nuit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En pleine nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Le but était d'écrire le truc le plus horrible possible pour un meme d'Halloween, sur les thèmes "AU dark" et "mind control".  
> Je pense avoir brillamment réussi ! XD

Qu'il soit damné, son sexe frémit en coulissant dans la bouche chaude et humide de son neveu.  
Stanford essaya bien de se relever, mais après son évanouissement, ce n'était une très bonne idée ; le vertige le prit à nouveau, son rythme cardiaque fit une embardée, et il retomba dans les coussins de son sofa.  
Une petite main câline glissa sur son ventre sous son pull over.  
« Chhhhhhut, tout va bien, là.... », murmura Dipper.  
Du moins, c'était bien sa voix. Ses yeux par contre, étaient deux lupiotes jaunes dans les ténèbres, fendues d'une pupille noire verticales.  
\- B....Bill.  
\- Yellow, partenaire. Désolé d'avoir drogué ta nourriture, mais il fallait bien ça pour me permettre de t'approcher.  
Quand il élevait un peu le ton, on entendait, si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, la distorsion dans sa voix, un écho métallique, irréel, causé par la possession.  
Stanford regarda son neveu se lécher les lèvres.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait, admit Bill en effleurant de ses lèvres l'érection qu'il tenait en main.  
Stanford détourna les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que l'on jouait du tambour sur ses tympans.  
\- Alors j'ai acheté de ces petites pilules bleues que l'on trouve sur internet...je sais que tu pourrais bander sans cela, mais je voulais aussi que ça te rende vulnérable. Peut-être que ça te tue, qui sait ?  
Il sourit et embrassa le gland mouillé. Stanford grogna et donna un faible coup de pied dans le vide.  
Bill engloutit à nouveau son pénis dans la petite bouche de Dipper, et Ford cria.  
Les dents du garçon raclèrent sa couronne, le faisant sursauter de douleur.   
Bill riait, et s'étranglait en même temps.   
\- Non. NON !, cria Ford en tentant de se débattre.  
Son corps était lourd, semblant peser une tonne. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, se contractant. Aussi, Ford se dit qu'il était en train de faire un infarctus...à moins que ce ne soit juste l'horreur de la situation. Il avait du mal à respirer.  
\- C'est une petite punition. Pour toi et pour lui, déclara Bill d'une voix rauque. Pour n'être que des poupées désobéissantes...  
Il sortit sa langue et lécha lentement l'érection tendue en regardant avec avidité l'effet produit sur sa victime.  
Stanford ferma les yeux en gémissant, obligé cependant d'écouter Bill se moquer de lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, susurra le démon. Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit...mais, oh, sur internet, j'ai aussi appris deux trois choses intéressantes que nous pourrions tester...  
Il resserra sa prise, faisant couiner Ford de surprise, tout en se redressant pour se trouver à la hauteur de son visage. Stanford fixa avec stupéfaction le faciès de Dipper déformé par un sourire dément.  
\- Rien qu'à l'idée que tu appréhendes ce que nous allons faire me donne des frissons partout, chuchota Bill.  
Soudain Ford remarqua la bosse dans le short de Dipper. Et le sourire de Bill s'élargit.  
\- Nous avons toute la nuit, répéta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, refermant étroitement ses doigts sur la verge du vieil homme.  
Ford cria de désespoir en jouissant, avec le goût de ses propres fluides mêlés à la salive de son neveu sur la langue.

S'il pouvait se rouler dans un coin pour pleurer, il le ferait. Mais étrangement – ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus d'enveloppe corporelle – les larmes ne viennent pas, et il demeure figer dans les airs, à observer la scène d'un air stupide.  
C'est la première fois qu'il ressent un tel effet de dépersonnalisation. Il a déjà rêvé qu'il se projetait en dehors de son corps, mais en général il laissait celui-ci inanimé pour aller vivre quelques aventures.  
Ici, c'était Bill qui tenait les cordes, et sa forme astrale ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer le marionnettiste tirer les ficelles avec une incroyable habileté. Car il ne contrôlait pas que le corps de Dipper.  
Il s'occupait aussi de celui d'oncle Ford.  
\- Tu aimes ça quand je frotte le visage de ton neveu ici, n'est-ce pas Fordsy ?  
\- Va au Diable !, cracha Stanford.  
Bill releva le nez, la semence brillant sur sa joue duveteuse.  
\- Toi d'abord, vieux pervers incestueux, répondit la créature d'un ton affectueux.  
Dipper le regarda enlever son short et son sous-vêtement en se dandinant lascivement sur le corps de son oncle.  
\- A...arrête, couina-t-il.  
Mais Bill tourna la tête, lui sourit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et revînt à Stanford.  
\- Regarde comme tu es toujours dur, susurra le démon en caressant son érection.  
L'oncle Ford était blême. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans de plus.  
\- Ne...aïe...ne fait pas ça !  
\- Et si j'en ai envie ?, répliqua Bill en frottant ses fesses lentement contre la verge érigée.  
Stanford siffla entre ses dents. Dipper s'écria :  
\- ARRÊTE ÇA ! Arrête ! Je-je t'en prie !!  
\- Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, Pine Tree, soupira Bill en renversant la tête en arrière, ondulant du bassin. Je veux qu'il te transperce, et que l'on saigne tous les deux. Je veux qu'il s'enfonce au fond de toi, dans tes entrailles, et ressentir cette douleur exquise à l'intérieur, la sentir plus que tout le reste, jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un avec elle...  
\- Dipper...., haleta son oncle. Dipper, ne regarde pas !  
Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'en empêcher, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait regagner son corps. Il était sous l'emprise d'une fascination morbide qui l'obligeait à tout voir.  
Il se rendait compte que c'était ce que Bill voulait, qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner la tête.  
\- Aaaa....ah !, gémit Bill avec la voix de Dipper, en guidant le pénis dur contre son orifice, et en poussant pour le faire s'ouvrir.  
L'oncle Ford se mit à pleurer, mais son sexe restait rigide, et peu à peu, il disparut entre les fesses rondes et satinées. Bill renversa la tête en riant, hystérique et suraigu, un cri de triomphe sauvage, démentiel.  
Dipper hurla en même temps, si bien que la pièce s'emplit du tintamarre de leurs cris – mais pour Stanford, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, et lorsque Bill finit par s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, il tressauta de dégoût et un filet de bile jaillit d'entre ses lèvres.  
Bill se pencha et lécha. Dipper se plaqua la main sur la bouche.  
\- Hey, Sixer !, s'exclama Bill d'un ton joyeux en giflant Stanford. Ne t'évanouis pas encore. Je veux que tu sois conscient pendant que tu violes ton neveu.  
Il se tourna vers Dipper, l'air malfaisant.  
\- Enfin...pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas consentant.  
Un nouveau rire, puis il reprit sa besogne à coups de rein vigoureux, ignorant les suppliques et du vieil homme, et du garçon.  
Il ne fallait attendre aucune pitié de Bill Cipher. Celui-ci détruirait l'âme de ses ennemis.  
C'était après tout, sa spécialité depuis la nuit des temps.


End file.
